


Sex (Tyler Joseph Smut)

by LostNotFound



Category: Matthew Healy - Fandom, Original Female Character - Fandom, The 1975 (Band), Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, one shot - Fandom, smut - Fandom, tyler joseph imagine
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostNotFound/pseuds/LostNotFound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Tyler is a smutty Tyler.<br/>(I'm going to hell for writing this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex (Tyler Joseph Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Major smut ahead. Please no nasty comments regarding content. I think i made it clear in the summery that this is neither Joshler nor a fluffy kittens type story. If it's not your bag, there are a gazillion other stories to choose from on this site alone. ;)
> 
> I thought it would be fun to write a piece incorporating my two favorite bands, and throw in a heavy dose of Tyler-smut as well since there seems to be a lack of non-joshler related smut around for those sickos like me who want to read it.
> 
> This story has no redeeming qualities and it probably solidified my upcoming journey to hell. 
> 
> Comments would be lovely.  
> Enjoy. ;)

Sex

They were surrounded by thousands of girls, and Tyler and Josh couldn’t have looked more out of place.  
You had begged your best friend Tyler to accompany you to The 1975 concert, and he had reluctantly agreed. Josh had tagged along because, well Tyler and Josh were usually a package deal. And now here you were, tugging on Tyler’s arm as you attempted to squeeze and shimmy your way up to the barricades in front of the stage. Glancing back, you noticed Tyler had a firm grip on Josh’s black hoodie... so the three of you resembled a small, forward moving train.  
After some time and a bit of finagling, you managed to grab a coveted spot up against the barricade, slightly to the left of center stage. You turn around and see Tyler and Josh directly behind you, standing stoically, almost like some extremely awkward looking bodyguards. You smile and throw your arms around Tyler, hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around you and you feel his body relax slightly as his hands move up and down your back.  
“This is going to be amazing,” you say leaning back to look into Tyler’s eyes and bouncing excitedly. “I know you’ve never heard of these guys, but trust me. You’ll love them.”  
“I don’t know,” Tyler says skeptically, his hands resting lightly on your waist, and looking around at the crowd filling the arena, “i kind of feel like i’m at a Justin Bieber concert or something.”  
“Hey,” Josh adds, “don’t hate on the Biebs.” You notice that he looks decidedly less uncomfortable than Tyler does, being surrounded by so many girls.  
Placing your hand on Tyler’s face, he returns his attention to you.  
“Thank you. I mean it.” you say, and you watch Tyler’s expression soften. He leans in and kisses you on the cheek, his lips lingering to whisper next to your ear,  
“Anything for my favorite girl.”  
You feel a slight flutter inside your belly, but you don’t allow yourself time to ponder that right now. You lean back against the barricade and unzip your red hoodie, and tie it around your waist. When you glance back up, Tyler’s eyes have lowered considerably and are now focused on the amount of cleavage the tank top you wore is showing off. There is definitely an increase in the color in his face, and his lips are parted slightly. He looks a bit dazed to be honest. On the outside you pretend not to notice the look on his face. But on the inside? Oh yeah, you notice all right.  
Sometimes you’ve wondered if Tyler could ever look at you as anything other than a friend, and tonight, for the moment at least, he does. And you feel powerful.  
Josh nudges Tyler’s shoulder, startling him back to himself. His eyes dart away, and he scratches the back of his neck, looking at anything but you. You glance over his shoulder and see Josh smiling and giving you the thumbs up sign.  
Just then the lights go down, and you turn towards the stage. George, Ross and Adam take their positions on stage to cheers from the sell out crowd, but when the lead singer Matty slowly takes his place center stage to the opening chords of “Love Me’, that’s when the place truly erupts. He stands only a few feet away from you, and you can’t help but let your inner fangirl out to play.  
Their set is intense and emotional, but also fun and playful. Matty spends a lot of time directly in front of you, even making eye contact with you once or twice. The man drips sex and you feel yourself getting caught up in the experience to the point of forgetting where you are and who you happen to be with. As Matty dances in front of you, you lean over the barricade, stretching your arm out trying to touch him, losing yourself in the moment. You suddenly feel a hand on your stomach, pulling you off the barricade and up against a rigid body behind you. You initially start to squirm, trying to get away, until you look back and realize it’s Tyler. The look on his face makes you pause. He almost looks...angry?  
The band launches into one of your favorite songs, Sex, and you do your best to try and dance in the confined space, now only too aware of Tyler’s body so close behind you.

_And this is how it starts  
You take your shoes off in the back of my van…_

Biting your lip, you glance back at Tyler who’s eyes are firmly on you and not the stage. You sing along to the song as you stare into his brown eyes.

 

_She said use your hands and my spare time,  
We’ve got one thing in common, and it’s this tongue of mine…_

Tyler’s eyes are focused on your mouth, and you let a smile play upon your lips as you turn your attention back to the stage.

 _Only minutes before I drop you off,_  
_All we seem to do is talk about sex…_  
_She’s got a boyfriend anyway_

The music washes over you and you ride the waves. Moving your body to the rhythm of Adam’s guitar, Ross’ bass, George’s drums and Matty’s voice, you truly let yourself go.

 _Does he take care of you?_  
_Or could I easily fill his shoes?_  
_But she says no...she says no…_

Your eyes fix on Matty as he holds the microphone tightly, leaning towards the crowd. Leaning towards you. 

_Now I’m not trying to stop you, love  
But, if we’re going to do anything, we might as well just fuck._

He winks and smirks at you, tossing his crazy mane of curly black hair back as he makes his way to the other side of the stage. The man is an impossible flirt and you laugh at the unexpected attention.  
The rest of the show goes by in a blur, and you feel close to losing your voice from screaming and singing along so loudly.  
The lights come back up and the crowd begins to file out, and before you can say anything Tyler grabs your hand and starts leading you though the crowd. You glance around for Josh, but he’s still down front, speaking with a pretty redhead.  
“Tyler, wait...” you say, but your words are drowned out by the sound of the chattering people around you.  
Tyler’s grip on your hand is like iron, and you start to get nervous. What is going on? Why is he so determined to get out of the arena so quickly?  
You finally reach the parking lot, where the crowd isn’t so thick, and Tyler pulls you close, wrapping an arm around your waist, his fingers digging into your hip. You look at his face, and see he is obviously agitated for some reason.  
You reach his car, and he opens the passenger side door for you. He keeps his hand on the top of the door, and stares at his shoes, his jaw clenching as you brush past him climbing in nervously.  
Your eyes follow him as he makes his way to the other side of the car. His demeanor seems so different, so stiff. As if he’s holding himself back from doing something. You feel uneasy and are almost afraid to speak, not wanting to test his temper.  
“Tyler...what,” you clear your throat as you fumble over your words. “What about Josh? We...have to wait for him.”  
Tyler looks straight ahead as he turns the key in the ignition, and shifts it into gear.  
“Josh won’t have a problem finding a ride home.”  
He whips the car out of the parking lot, and you settle back in your seat.  
Tyler switches off the radio, so there is nothing to distract you from the silence that fills the car.  
The drive back to your house seems never-ending. Not once does Tyler speak, or even look at you. When he pulls into the driveway, you get out of the car dejectedly, expecting him to immediately pull back out and drive away. At that moment you feel regret. All the fun you had during the concert seems not have been worth it since you had been so selfish and not considered if it would have been fun for Tyler and Josh. You’ve spent enough time around him to know when he wants to be left alone, and that seems to be the case now. So, you turn to make your way up to your front door alone, when he surprises you by shutting the car off, climbing out and making his way towards you. Maybe he does want to talk after all.  
You make your way inside your small, dark apartment and head towards a lamp sitting on an end table near the couch. You hear the door shut behind you.  
Taking a deep breath, you begin, “I’m sorry. I never should have dragged you guys to that show. I could have just...gone on my own..” you turn and are startled to see Tyler right behind you. He takes your face in his hands, and quickly backs you up against the wall before his mouth covers yours. All the oxygen is knocked out of your body, and you clasp on to Tyler’s arms as he presses against you. His tongue seeks out your own, and you moan into his mouth, as he angles your face to suit him. His teeth nip at your bottom lip, and you hear yourself breathing his name.  
“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” he whispers against your mouth. “flirting with someone else in front of me?” His lips move down your neck before biting the sensitive skin there. Your breath comes out in a rush at the sensation, and Tyler slowly swirls his tongue over your skin.  
He lifts his face and looks into your hazy eyes, his thumb moving across your cheek.  
“Seeing you...reaching out for him, but still pressing that perfect ass against me...” his other hand drops below your waist and presses you even closer. You feel how solid he is, how impossibly hard.  
“...It took...everything I had..not to take you right there,” his lips brush across your chin before fixing you with a stare that would melt iron, “I guess...I should have made this clear before now, but... you’re mine. And I don’t share.”  
His mouth devours you again, and you grip on to the front of his white t shirt. You feel his hands tug at the hoodie that is still tied around your waist, yanking it free and quickly tossing it aside. Lifting your leg and wrapping it around his waist, he presses himself directly where you need him the most, and you moan helplessly into his mouth. You try to move with him, desperate for more friction, but his body keeps you pinned to the wall.  
His large hands frame your face as he whispers against your lips, “Are you wet for me, baby?”  
His words send a pulse of heat directly between your legs, and you manage a nod as you bite your bottom lip.  
His voice, and the things he’s saying to you...it’s almost too much. Tyler kissing you...touching you, is enough to make you feel like your body is burning from the inside out, but a dirty talking Tyler? That’s enough to make your brain waves short circuit.  
He pulls back slightly and your leg falls away from around his waist. He slowly starts to lift your skirt, fingers trailing across the sensitive skin of your thigh, before dipping between your legs. He pushes your underwear to the side as one long digit slips inside you. You both inhale sharply. He looks at you, eyes hooded, and face flushed.  
“Drenched.” he sighs. His finger swirls around, and then curls at just the right angle, making you gasp and arch your back as he hits the perfect spot inside of you that you didn’t even know was there.  
He slowly slips his finger out of you, and you watch as he raises his hand to his mouth and slides that magic finger between his lips. He closes his eyes as he tastes you on his skin.  
“You taste like honey covered peaches.” he groans, and fixes you with that heated stare again before dropping to his knees in front of you.  
You are helpless to do anything but watch and try to remain upright as his fingers slip under the waistband of your skirt and yank both down, along with your underwear, and you step out of them on shaky legs. He leans his forehead against your belly for a moment, and his breath brushes against the most sensitive part of you.  
“Tyler...” you moan.  
Reaching up, he takes your right hand and puts it on his left shoulder. He lifts your left leg and places it over his right. His eyes are blazing as they look up at you.  
“Don’t move. You move...i stop.”  
Your head falls back heavily against the wall at the first swipe of Tyler’s tongue. Sounds you didn’t even know a human being could make start coming from your lips as his tongue and lips begin to feast on you. Your hand clutches desperately at his shoulder, bunching up the material of his t shirt as you try not to collapse from the force of the sensations that are shooting through your body, like an electrical storm. His movements are slow….painfully slow, and very deliberate. He knows what he’s doing to you. Giving you just enough to keep you on the edge, but never pushing you over. Torturing you. Making you want to beg, to plead...to do anything he asks, if he would just make the ache go away. You feel him slip first one, and then a second finger inside you as his tongue moves in circles over your swollen clit.  
“Tyler, Please….please.” you whimper.  
He pulls back to look up at you. His lips look bee-stung, and you watch as his clever tongue slides along his bottom lip, as if he doesn’t want to miss a drop of you. His fingers continue to dance across your skin and you are close...so very close.  
“Let me hear you, baby. Let me know who you belong to.”  
“You,” you gasp out, “I...I belong to you.”  
His head dips back down and nips at your clit before swiping it with his tongue.  
“Louder...” he growls, “Scream it.”  
Your left hand slaps at the wall. “You!” you shout with what’s left of your voice, “I belong to you, Tyler!”  
His fingers pump harder and his mouth clamps over the bundle of nerves in the center of your body and he sucks….hard. You shatter into tiny pieces and your vision goes black around the edges for a few seconds. You are vaguely aware of Tyler kissing the inside of your thigh before pulling you down to your knees in front of him.  
He leans in to kiss your neck, and grabs your hand, placing it over the impossibly hard bulge behind his jeans. It’s enough to shake you out of the fog your brain had fallen into. Your fingers squeeze gently, and he groans against your skin. Moving back onto his heels, his eyes dip down to your chest and he bites his bottom lip.  
“Show me.” he demands.  
Your hands find the hem of your tank top and you yank the material over your head, leaving you in just your bright blue bra as you kneel in front of him. His breath comes out in heavy bursts, and one hand runs down the side of his face, while the other palms himself through his jeans.  
“Take it off, before I rip it off. And lay back.”  
You unhook the bra and toss it behind you and lower yourself to the carpeted floor. You feel incredibly exposed. Completely vulnerable as Tyler gazes down at your naked body.  
“God,” he breathes, squeezing himself one more time before standing. Your hands instinctively cover yourself, thinking he means to leave you lying there, naked on the floor. As some kind of payback for teasing him at the concert.  
“Don’t,” he says in a soft voice, his eyes still riveted to your body, as he reaches up and pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, as he steps out of his shoes. “Don’t hide from me.”  
Your hands fall away, but you feel your skin flush under his scrutiny. He reaches for his belt and you notice his hands are shaking slightly. He pauses to reach into his back pocket, removing something and tossing it on the floor next to you, but your eyes are too busy watching Tyler to pay attention to what it is. He pushes his jeans down, kicking the crumpled fabric aside, and finally he stands before you, naked. His bronze colored skin practically glows in the shadows filtering in from the street lights outside. The ink embedded in his skin standing out like art on the perfect canvas.  
He lowers himself down to his knees once again, and kisses you deeply, intwining his fingers with yours and moving your hands to cover your breast.  
“Show me how you like it, baby.” he breathes into your mouth. “Show me how to touch you.”  
You sigh as your fingers tease your aching nipple, with Tyler feathering kisses along your neck, and humming against your fevered skin.  
“Mmm, so responsive. God, baby. You’re on fire.” Your legs instinctually begin to clench together, looking for some kind of relief from the pressure already building again. You feel a slap across your thigh, and jump in shock.  
“The next time you come, will be with me inside you.” Tyler says firmly. Your skin burns from the contact, but it doesn’t dissuade your need, it does nothing but ratchet up your desire to another level. You bite your lip, and you feel Tyler’s eyes on you.  
“You liked that, baby?” he says with a wicked smirk, and seeing your blush he laughs and bites your shoulder. “maybe I should spank you...” he whispers, and then reaches back up and pinches your nipple hard, before lowering his mouth to the stinging flesh. You cry out and your body arches up off the floor.  
With a groan, Tyler moves over your body, positioning himself on his knees between your legs. He grabs the condom he had retrieved earlier rips it open with his teeth, and offers it to you.  
“I need to feel your hands on me before I take you.”  
With shaking hands you slide the condom over his cock. He grits his teeth as he watches you intently, and you can’t help but stroke him once, twice...he feels like marble beneath your fingers. His hand clamps tightly around yours, pulling it away as he positions himself at your opening. Pressing your hand into the carpet above your head, his eyes find yours.  
“Are you ready for me, baby?”  
You nod once, before slamming into you and you both cry out. He holds himself completely still for a moment, allowing you to adjust, and you can see the strain on his face as he resists the urge to move. He leans his head against yours and you wrap your arms and legs around him tightly.  
“Take me,” you whisper.  
His control breaks, and he begins to slam into you rapidly, building a fierce, deep rhythm that takes your breath. The muscles in his arms stand out as he holds himself above you, angling each thrust so it reaches that special place inside you that he had brought to life earlier. You bite down on his shoulder, and cling tightly to him, wanting him even deeper inside.  
“God, Tyler...oh God...” you cry against him and close your eyes against the onslaught of sensations that overwhelm you.  
“Baby, look at me.” he breathes, placing his hands on your face, “i need to see those eyes.”  
You focus on his face, on those brown eyes that leave you breathless.  
“Let go. I’ll catch you...i promise.”  
You take that leap, and he falls with you, and suddenly there is nothing else. Only Tyler, filling up your senses and your world.  
And that is all you could ever need.


End file.
